heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine (Logan) (Earth-11052)
| Relatives = X23 (clone) | Universe = Earth-11052 | BaseOfOperations = X-Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 232 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Teacher | Education = Military | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in Canada | Creators = Frank Paur;Bob Forward | First = X-Men: Evolution Season 1 1 | Last = X-Men: Evolution Season 4 9 | HistoryText = Wolverine is a distant man with a past shrouded in mystery. With his memories reduced to a flashing series of contradictory images, Logan came to the Xavier Institute at the behest of Professor X. The object of fear, awe and speculation on the part of the students, he inspired the X-Men in good ways by providing battle tips after clandestinely watching Danger Room sessions and in bad ways in inspiring conflict between the core group of X-Men simply by virtue of his loner status and aggressive behavior. But, his softer side often showed through. He was sometimes a protective father-figure to Kitty Pryde (whom he called "half-pint"), X23, Kurt Wagner (whom he called "elf"), and Rogue. The closest of the four was Kitty, who believed that Logan wouldn't hurt her, even in a mind-control-like state that was supposed to cause him to kill her. When he thought she might have died, when she had actually just phased away, he was overcome with grief. He once stated to a mind controlled Kitty that he, in turn, could never hurt her. He also shared a close relation with X23. He was protective of her and thought mostly of her saftey. He seemed proud of her abilites and deeply cared for her in a father-daughter way. | Powers = See James Howlett (Earth-616)#Powers | Abilities = See James Howlett (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = Can lift 2 tons | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = His claws | Notes = * His worst nightmare seems to be going through the experimentation of the Weapon X Program again. * When X23 is going over Sheild's X-men files, Logan's reads: ** Name: ??? ** Alias: Logan, Wolverine, Weapon X ** Age: ??? ** Hight: 5 feet 3 Inches ** Weight: 232 lbs ** Blood type: D+Mutated ** Birthplace: ??? *** Thought tobe Canada ** SSN: ??? ** Current Residance: BayvIlle, NY ** Current Status: Inactive Weapon X operative, teacher at Charles Xavier's School For the Gifted, member of the X-men. ** Powers: Accelerated healing factor, hightened senses. *** Note: 2 sets of adamantium claws, 3 in each hand, retractable ** EXTRTEMELY DARGEROUS, USE HIGH CAUTION WHEN ENGAGING.(Note: This line was flashing) ** (Note: This information was copied letter for letter) | Trivia = *If the series were to continue, X23 would have stated that her relations with Logan were to be "father-daughter" relationship, and her name would be Laura Logan. Wolverine's real name would be revealed, but instead of James Howlett, it would be James "Jim" Logan. * In the 2000s animated television series X-Men: Evolution, his voice was provided by Scott McNeil. *This Wolverine does not have any romantic interest in Jean Grey and does not have a love rivalry with Cyclops, due to the fact he's obviously older than the two. However in the X-Men Evolution comic book he does (only a little). Infact Rogue and Jean's feelings for Cyclops in Evolution closey matches Cyclops and Wolverine's feelings for Jean in the comics as both Rogue jealousy twords Jean like how Wolverine expressed jealousy twords Cyclops. * It is unknown if Logan has passed on or retired, since he is not seen in future flashes of Professor Xavier. *In X-Men Evolution, Logan takes more of a mentor role to Scott and the rest of the X-Men, he also briefly took command of the team on at least three or more occasions during the series. }}